


Morning Light

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: A small amount of anst, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff. This is that fluff.

Rin was use to waking early, it was part of his training to go running at sunrise, so it was no surprise to him that the room was just starting to fill with light when he opened his eyes. His head was still fuzzy as he started to stretch, though his plan fell short when he felt a weight on his chest. Confused he looked down and blinked before the grogginess went away and he realized what he was seeing. A soft smile found his face, as well did the blush that warmed his cheeks, as he looked at Sousuke's sleeping head. Rin could hardly see the man's face due to the fact Sousuke's head rested rather comfortably on his shoulder, nose tuck against his chest, but he could only imagine how peaceful he looked. Rin could feel Sousuke's muscular legs draped over his own as the black haired man cuddled in on him.  


It had been too long since they had slept together, three months and seventeen days, but who was counting. They knew when they started dating it would be like this, Rin had dreams, and Sousuke wanted nothing more than for the sharp teethed man to achieve those dreams; though Rin guessed that wasn't completely true, Sousuke wanted to know that when all was said and done, Rin would always return to him. And so far was so good. If Rin was honest with himself, he would admit being apart from his best friend and lover was hard, almost too hard. Nights he would wake up and be alone in bed and wonder what the point of it was, being with Sousuke, but then the man would call in the morning, even though they had a small time change, and Rin would feel as if his worries at night were ridiculous.  


And at moment's like these, where Rin could casually run his fingers through the mop of black hair that was disheveled from the night before, Rin wondered how thoughts like that ever entered his mind at all. He could feel Sousuke's breathing against his bare chest and feel Sousuke's arms tighten in a hold Rin didn't realize he was in, and just this peaceful moment was enough to make three months or more of separation bearable. Slyly Rin moved to place a kiss at the top of his boyfriend's head and closed his eyes, breathing in the other's scent as he closed his eyes.

Who needed to run this early anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and too the point.


End file.
